


Mistress, you and Kitten

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Femsub, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, POV Male Character, Pet Names, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a polyamory hierarchy, Mistress decides that she and Kitten should be pregnant. It's your job to do as she wishes.Content warning: Adopting away children is mentioned (a lazy handwave on my part) . This might be a sensitive topic for some.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Mistress, you and Kitten

You and your two girlfriends relationship has an interesting dynamic. From an outsider perspective, it seems like any typical couple (albeit a polyamorous one). In reality, you three had established a sort of hierarchy. It really only applies when being intimate, outside of that your lives are pretty normal. When this hierarchy is in play, you also use special pet names for each other, almost like codenames.

Mistress is the, well, mistress of the house. Kitten is the submissive pet. You are somewhere in the middle, sometimes dominating Kitten with Mistress, at other times being dominated by Mistress with Kitten. To reflect this, you are referred to as either Little or Big Bro, depending on who's adressing you. You do often have some level of power, but if your wish were to clash with Mistress, her choice is absolute. (Actually, you all agree beforehand what to do.)

Today, Mistress had summoned you both for a meeting. "As you know, Kitten, Little Bro has a kink for pregnant bellies." That's entirely true. "I've been entertaining that fact, and I've come to a decision. I would like to be pregnant. This means that you'll have to endure it as well."   
You and Kitten do have room for discussion, something that you put to use. "While I respect your choice, I have to ask: We'll end up with two children. Our life isn't that well-adjusted to that."  
"Oh, no worries. Once we give birth to our respective children, we'll sign them up for adoption. This is only for experiencing pregnancy itself. I have stopped ordering birth control until further notice. Little Bro, you know what to do, right?"  
She obviously meant having sex with her and Kitten until they're impregnated. This was a rather huge leap, since this will actually interfere with your usual day-to-day routines. But it was all worth it.

For the next week, you alternated between pounding Kitten from behind and having Mistress on top of you. One day, the test kits she bought finally flashed a plus mark each. They were pregnant.

The first trimester was rather boring, as Mistress and Kitten were constantly sick. Despite this being "daily life", you tried to help them both as much as you could. Just because Mistress wouldn't order you didn't mean that you can't help. 

The second trimester was when things got interesting, as the morning sickness had ended and both girls were showing. Kitten was delegated to wearing nothing but a bra and a skirt, as well as crawling on all fours. This would allow her belly to hang down, revealing just how nice it was coming along. Mistress chose to keep wearing her usual clothes, a shirt and shorts. As time went by, her increasingly large belly would further push her shirt up, until it effectively was a sports bra. She eventually had to button up her shorts.

The sex was pretty great. Mistress would sit on your face while Kitten would lay over your body. This position allowed you to feel both of them and their weight on you, being incredibly comfy.

The third trimester wasn't that different. They had both grown bigger, and Kitten was further delegated. She wasn't allowed to wear clothes at all until the birth. Mistress had stopped wearing shirts, only skirts. Unlike with Kitten, this was out of her own voliton. Since both of them were much heavier now, they didn't do much but sleeping, meaning that you offered helping them again. It was also decided that they would give birth at home, so Mistress had ordered supples for that. 

There was one calm night, Kitten resting in your lap while you were being cuddled by Mistress, when the former one yelped. Her baby was coming.   
You carried her into the temporary "hospital room", where she was put in the birthing pool. It only took a few hours at most, after which the baby was sent away.  
Since her body was prepared for feeding a baby, her breasts had swollen. You took it upon yourself to drink from her. 

A few nights later, you three were sleeping in the bed. Kitten was nestled in between you and Mistress, when a pained groan from her signalled the second baby coming.  
Mistress walked over to the same room as Kitten gave birth in, where she laid in the same pool. It took somewhat longer then Kitten, but eventually a second baby was born, also sent away at once. Mistress milk was shared by all three of you, with sometimes you and Kitten being rewarded, other times Mistress drinking it herself.

While this was nine very interesting months, you all agreed that this was not to happen again in the future. One time was enough.


End file.
